


I can't help but love you (even though I try not to)

by Serenity4Lifeee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Enemies/Lovers, M/M, Prince Oikawa Tooru, Seijoh as Pirates, it's complicated - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, very complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:41:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29882658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity4Lifeee/pseuds/Serenity4Lifeee
Summary: “I will not tolerate disrespect in my home. You will face your punishment in two days time. Maybe you can think about your actions as you wait, pirate.” The last thing Tooru heard before the door closed behind him was Hajime’s warning growl.“I don’t regret a damn thing.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	I can't help but love you (even though I try not to)

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a pirate/royalty AU of mine that I've basically only written the end for. This is the beginning of the end and I'm happy with it so I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Title from the song War Of Hearts by Ruelle!

Tooru stood in the back of the room, eyes downcast and mind spinning. His father stood a few feet ahead and guards were stationed all around them, ready to face a threat that even Tooru himself feared.

“Bring him in,” his father ordered.

“Yes, Your Majesty.” It was surprisingly quiet as the doors opened, the only sounds being the shuffle of feet and the jangle of handcuffs. Tooru stiffened the moment he felt those piercing green eyes on him but didn’t look up, too afraid of what he’d find.

“Iwaizumi Hajime, I don’t think we’ve had the pleasure of meeting.”

“I’m afraid not, Your Majesty.” That  _ voice _ was enough to send a shiver up his spine and Tooru closed his eyes.

“You’ve met my son though, is that correct?” Tooru’s eyes snapped open and he inhaled sharply.

“Yes, it would appear we’re well acquainted.” Tooru’s gaze lifted just enough to catch a glimpse of Hajime and he almost took a step back when he found those eyes on him. If felt like he was being picked apart piece by piece, left completely bare to a man who could snap someone’s neck in two seconds flat.

“Tooru was the one that led us to you. I only thought it fair that he witnessed your end.” Hajime’s gaze slid back to Tooru’s father, his jaw clenched tightly. “I’m sure you know the punishment for your crimes very well, young man.”

“My only crime was letting your disgrace of a son onto my ship,” Hajime bit back, muscles tensing from where his hands were shackled behind his back. Tooru felt his heart constrict, the act of breathing and just  _ standing _ there suddenly too much.

“I need to go,” he whispered to no one in particular, turning towards the closest exit.

“I will  _ not _ tolerate disrespect in my home. You will face your punishment in two days time. Maybe you can think about your actions as you wait,  _ pirate _ .” The last thing Tooru heard before the door closed behind him was Hajime’s warning growl.

“I don’t regret a damn thing.”

* * *

Tooru sat on the edge of his bed, his crown in his hands as he studied the intricate metal work. He used to be so comfortable dressing up and playing the part of a prince but for some reason now the clothes felt too tight, the crown too heavy. He didn’t understand why it was so hard to go back to the life he’d grown up leading.

With a sigh Tooru set the crown to the side, standing so he could walk out onto his balcony. He rested his crossed arms on the cold stone and looked up at the night sky, his sleep shirt billowing gently in the breeze. The stars, he noticed, weren’t as visible here compared to out at sea where the sky seemed endless, the stars all you could see.

Tooru remembered countless nights going out and looking at the stars, picking out constellation after constellation as the water rocked against the ship, a calm lull of quiet and peace. He remembered kisses shared under that blanket of darkness, remembered warm hands and green eyes.

“Dammit,” he whispered, gaze falling. He froze when he caught sight of the prison quarters, a lantern flickering within one of the cells. Hajime was in one of those cells. He was in one of them waiting to die.

Tooru didn’t bother thinking as he turned back into his room, walking with purpose out the door and down the hall. If he stopped to think about it he feared he’d lose his courage. Iwaizumi Hajime could be terrifying if he wanted to be and Tooru had no doubt he wouldn’t be very happy to see him.

“Your Highness, what are you doing out so late?” He shook his head, holding up a hand to silence the guard approaching.

“I’m just going for a walk.”

“I could accompany-”

“Thank you, but I’d prefer to be alone,” he said, cutting the other man off. “Please continue with your rounds.” The guard blinked in surprise, not used to such a blunt response. Tooru couldn’t find it in himself to care.

“O- Of course, Your Highness. As you wish.” Tooru moved past him without another glance, gaze set ahead on the staircase that led down to the first floor. He walked quickly down the different hallways until he made it to the guarded entrance and found the guard on duty asleep, his head lolled to the side as he snored softly.

Tooru passed through without issue, grabbing the master key for all the cells as he did. The rest of the Seijoh crew was being kept elsewhere and as far as he knew they didn’t have any other prisoners so it wasn’t that hard to find the cell that occupied Hajime as he looked around.

When he did reach the cell in question he found Hajime sitting on the cot inside, his eyes closed and arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. Tooru knew he was awake but he didn’t make a move as Tooru slid the key into the lock and turned it. He pushed into the cell, voice quiet when he spoke.

“Iwa-chan…”

“Fuck off.” Hajime’s tone was cold, the anger evident in his voice.

“I-”

“What do you  _ want _ , Oikawa.” Hajime’s eyes opened, his gaze hard as he glared at him.

“I don’t- I don’t know.”

“Then  _ fuck off _ .” He couldn’t help but flinch at the words. It’d been so long since Hajime had talked to him like that and at one point he’d let himself hope that maybe things wouldn’t blow up in his face. He’d been wrong, so he really should’ve expected it.

“I didn’t want this to happen.” He had a feeling Hajime probably didn’t care for his sorry excuses but he didn’t have anything else to offer and he wasn’t ready to leave yet.

“You stepped foot onto my ship with the intent to put me in jail. Instead you put me in a grave. You got more than you wanted. You should be happy.”

“You can’t honestly believe I’m happy right now.” Hajime scoffed, looking away.

“I have a pretty hard time believing you’re not relieved to be back home where everyone pampers you and treats you like the royalty you are. You never wanted to be on my ship and you never wanted to be around any of us.”

“That’s not true.”

“Sure it's not.” Tooru bristled at the ease in which he was brushed off, tears pricking his eyes against his will.

“I did go into all of this with bad intentions but that crew, those people, they’re the best group of people I’ve ever met. I never wanted anything to happen to them and I sure as hell never wanted anything to happen to you. Not after I got to know you.”

“You want to know something, Tooru?” He startled at the use of his given name, eyes wide as Hajime leaned forward to study him. “I’ve learned that trusting you is one of the stupidest decisions of my life. Why would I  _ ever _ do it again?”

“Because I’m in love with you,” Tooru whispered, sounding far too broken for his own liking. “And I would never lie about that. You’re the only person I’ve ever given myself to and the only person I want to be with. I can’t watch you die knowing that.” Hajime’s eyes didn’t leave him and when he stood Tooru took a step back, suddenly very aware of what a dangerous position he’d put himself in.

“Did you really just say you’re in love with me?” Tooru’s back hit the wall, leaving him trapped as Hajime stalked towards him. “You’re fucking royalty. I’m  _ nothing _ to you.” He slammed a hand down next to Tooru’s head, making him flinch. “What the hell even goes through your head to think any of this is okay?”

“I can’t think about it,” he said softly. “If I did then I wouldn’t be here.”

“Well you should’ve thought about it because you  _ shouldn’t _ be here. Do you even know how fucking furious I am? I wanted to kill you the second I found out.”

“You could kill me right now,” he pointed out, eyes widening when Hajime’s other hand moved in an instant, closing around his neck just enough to let him know that his life was in his hands.

“You’re right. I could.” He leaned closer, breath hot against Tooru’s face in a way that was frightening and exhilarating at the same time. “But what would that get me?”

“You’re already on death row,” Tooru breathed, those eyes he loved only inches from his own. “Why not kill the prince that screwed you over before you go?” Hajime growled low in his throat, irritation flickering in his eyes.

“Because as much as I fucking  _ despise _ you I can’t help but love you more.” Tooru stared at him in shock, the confession one he never thought he’d get after everything he’d done. “How am I supposed to kill you when I want you more than life itself?”

“You love me?” Hajime’s grip around his neck loosened, his body shifting just the slightest bit closer.

“That night before the royal guard came… I told you that I wanted you.” Tooru remembered that night like it was yesterday, shivering at the memory.

“I told you that you could have me as many times as you wanted.” Hajime nodded, searching his eyes.

“I still want you.”

“You can still have me,” he whispered, shuddering out a breath when Hajime’s hand slid away from his neck, moving to cup his jaw.

“Tooru…”

“Please kiss me.” It only took a glance before Hajime was leaning in, mouth pressed hot against Tooru’s own. He melted into the touch, body no longer his as he fell into the desperate want and need for a man he should hate. “You can’t die,” he whispered, eyes fluttering closed as Hajime nipped at his jaw before moving down to run his tongue along the column of Tooru’s exposed neck.

“I’m not dead yet,” Hajime replied, shifting to meet his gaze. “Not until I’ve had you again.” Tooru whimpered, pulling him in to kiss him hard.

“Make me never forget.” He gasped when Hajime bit at his bottom lip, tugging gently.

“Anything for you, Tooru.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> (It does have a happy ending by the way for those wondering.)


End file.
